


Умэбоси

by marlbrough (yviis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chapter 274, Gen, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Slice of Life, mentioned Kita Shinsuke
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yviis/pseuds/marlbrough
Summary: Что ни говори, а простуду выдумал дьявол.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 5





	Умэбоси

Ацуму смотрел в потолок и шмыгал носом. Секундами ранее он рубился в приставку, но глаза постоянно слезились, да и играть самому оказалось не так весело, как он думал. Поэтому он лежал в кровати, замотавшись в несколько слоёв одежды и одеял. Что ни говори, а простуду выдумал дьявол. В обычный день Ацуму задержался бы допоздна в спортзале, а сейчас у него и сил не было на то, чтобы поднять волейбольный мяч. 

Ацуму не нравилась собственная беспомощность, а тут ещё время тянулось, как плавленный сыр чеддер. Ацуму успел напредставлять, что по дороге домой Осаму захватили инопланетяне, или что гигантский меха-робот взорвал школу своей лазерной пушкой. Поэтому, когда входная дверь наконец-то хлопнула, Ацуму подскочил, а вместе с ним дёрнулась гора одеял. 

— Чего так долго? — возмущённо спросил он Осаму, который был цел и невредим, только выглядел измотанным.

— Да как обычно, — пожал плечами Осаму и скинул с себя спортивную сумку. — Это ты тут просто бездельничаешь. 

Пока Осаму ходил по комнате, расставляя вещи по местам, Ацуму пытался придумать, как бы задать вопрос, вертевшийся на языке. 

— Как тренировка?.. 

Осаму резко остановился и взглянул на него с неудомением.

— Да как обычно.

— Неужели ничего не случилось?

— А что должно было случиться? — склонил он голову набок. — Главная заноза в заднице в виде тебя отсутствовала, так что все хорошо сыгрались. Сегодня даже тренер не был так строг к команде.

Зря Ацуму надеялся на другой ответ.

— Кстати, Кита-сан наказал, чтобы я проследил за тобой. 

— Киты-сана тут нет, — хотел на автомате огрызнуться Ацуму, но споткнулся на последнем слове. Когда он вспомнил о Ките, ему стало вдруг неловко. Он представил этот его взгляд, леденящий до костей, и мигом позабыл все плохие слова. 

— Он говорил, что оставил тебе кое-какие продукты, но тебе всё равно нужно выпить лекарства, если хочешь поскорее вернуться на площадку. Нужно дождаться маму, может, у неё что-нибудь завалялось в аптечке.

Ацуму отвернулся к стенке, и Осаму хмыкнул. Послышалось шуршание полиэтилена. 

— Ого, а это что, умэбоси? 

Ацуму мигом развернулся обратно, чтобы яростно выкинуть указательный палец перед собой.

— Даже не думай, Саму, — предупреждающе сказал он. — Это не твоё!

— А что ты мне сделаешь? Мы братья, а с братьями нужно делиться. Тем более, я старший.

С этими словами Осаму потянул свои загребущие ручонки к гостинцам, которые Кита заботливо оставил для Ацуму в раздевалке. Такого Ацуму стерпеть не мог! Закутался в одеяла поглубже, подпрыгнул к письменному столу и прижал пакет к груди.

— Мечтай! Старший тут я. И даже не думай, что получишь хотя бы кусочек!

— Как будто там что-то ценное... А это что? — Осаму удивлённо подобрал листочек бумаги, который вывалился из пакета. — «Дорогой Ацуму, хорошо поешь и ложись спать». Как мило! 

— Отдай!

— Да что это с тобой? Я же пошутил.

— Блин, посмотри, что ты сделал, — возмутился Ацуму и попытался склеить упаковку, в которой лежали умэбоси, но увы — упаковка безнадежно испорчена и вернуть её в прежний вид невозможно. Ацуму бросил на него злобный взгляд. 

— Они в любом конбини продаются, — не понимал Осаму. — Не говори мне, что ты хотел сохранить его, пока оно не покроется плесенью? 

— Может, и хотел, тебе-то что?

— Ты так не реагировал, даже когда тебе девчонки бэнто готовили. Из тебя «спасибо» было не вытащить. А как Кита-сан тебе что-то дал — так всё? И со мной даже не поделишься?

— После того, что ты сделал, нет.

— Хорошо, скажу Ките-сану, что ты выбросил его подарки из окна. 

— Ты не посмеешь.

— Ну, от тренировок-то я не отстранён, в отличие от некоторых.

— Я могу дать тебе одну мятную конфету, — согласился Ацуму с таким лицом, будто это с трудом ему давалось. — Но только одну. И то, потому что я не люблю мятные конфеты.

— Спасибо, обойдусь как-нибудь без твоей доброты.

Ацуму бережно поставил пакет обратно, но на этот раз завязал его. От греха подальше.

— И без моего ведома не трогай!

— Сдался мне твой мусор, — Осаму закатил глаза. 

Он дождался, когда Ацуму, в последний раз пригрозив ему пальцем, уснёт, и достал телефон, чтобы дрожащими от смеха руками написать:

_«Суна, ты торчишь мне тысячу йен»._

**Author's Note:**

> спонсор этой работы — огурец киты-сана


End file.
